Your heart speaks the truth
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: "I love you." Oliver told her he loved her. She believed him. Slade believed him. But did Oliver really mean it and is he in time to tell Felicity the truth. Is Felicity the light Sara was talking about?


Spoilers for the season 2 finale.

Don't forget to review this story :)

* * *

**_You heart speaks the truth_**

_"I love you." _

He loved her... Even if it was just for a second.

She believed it. She believed for a second.

_"Do you understand?"_

Understand? Feeling the cure in her hand, she nods. _"Yes."_ She answers. He squeezes her hands softly one more time before dropping a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering softly "Tonight, you are going to be the hero, Felicity."

Tears gather in her eyes when he gives her one last longing look before turning around and leaving.

"Oliver!" She yells.

He turns around, looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"If you die I'm going to be the one to haunt you, just so you know." She says. "Don't die."

His lips curl upwards a bit.

"Tonight, you are going to be the hero." She says. "You're going to safe this city Oliver, I believe in you."

"You are the hero."

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't make any promises. "досвидания, Felicity." He says in Russian.

Then he walks away and the only thing she hears is him closing the front door.

She takes a deep breath and then slips the cure into her pocket. Damn right she's going to be the hero, she is going to safe this city, to safe Oliver.

* * *

The house is empty and lonely. She never thought that waiting for a serial killer could be taking so long. She started to wonder if Slade believed the lie...

She sure did.

If she thought about it, it was her fault. She told Oliver to let Slade outthink him. But even then, there's one thing she doesn't understand. Why didn't he tell her about his plan. What difference would that have made if he told her? He had enough time to tell her.

The doors burst open when Slade steps into the house. She is sitting on the steps, waiting for him to come get her.

"Good evening, Miss Smoak, I believe we have some unfinished business." Slade tells her.

As soon as she sees him she starts running. She runs up the stairs of the mansion looking for a place to hide. He's going to catch her, she knows, but she can at least try, right? His footsteps are loud in the empty house.

She is distracted by the many rooms and hallways in the house that she doesn't see the man before her. She stumbles and looks up only to see Slade standing before her. He is not wearing his mask and she realizes that he is just a normal man who lost everyone he loved. And for some reason she felt really bad for him.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"Five years ago I made a promise, Miss Smoak." Slade starts "Killing you is fulfilling that promise."

"Felicity." She says. He looks confused for a moment. "My name is Felicity, if you're going to kill me you might as well call me that instead of miss Smoak."

"I'm going to kill the women Oliver Queen loves, Felicity, and that is you."

She knows it's useless to run, with the mirakuru in his body she's powerless against him. She makes sure one more time that the cure is in her pocket before standing up. Slade grabs her arm and takes her with him.

* * *

After Slade finishes the call he made to Oliver, she starts speaking.

"You know, even though you're a killer, I actually feel sorry for you." She says making Slade look at her. "You lost Shado, the women you loved because of a man that changed you into a monster, Ivo."

"Oliver killed her! He chose for a precious Lance ones again instead of saving the women that helped him survive all those years!" Slade yells.

"My mother used to say: 'love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own'." She says. "Do you really think this is what Shado would have wanted you to do? Live you life driven by hate?"

Slade looks into her eyes deeply... he turns around and looks into the eyes of Shado, his Shado.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review, I alway love the tips and comments! :)

x Nilracmiracle


End file.
